Pinkie Pie's Secret Ingredient
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: Everypony loves Pinkie Pie's cupcakes. They always eat them at her parties. However, nopony knows what goes into those pink cupcakes of hers, and maybe it should stay that way. I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. One-shot.


**Pinkie Pie's Secret Ingredient**

 **Written by Nerdboy83**

Note: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Hasbro does.

Pinkie Pie loves to bake cupcakes. Everypony in Ponyville knows that. It isn't that secret, in fact, you could say that it isn't even secret at all. Her friends surely know about her hobby of cooking cupcakes and regular cakes; they've seen her done so many times before since they first met her. She serves them by the dozen at her frequently held parties, where balloons float to the ceiling or sky in an army, ponies are always smiling and laughing and having a good time, and where fun is always on the agenda. Her parties are well known and many ponies attend them, and many more eat the cupcakes that she serves. They are legends. Everypony is surely talkative about them. Anypony will eat them. They are delicious. Many ponies gobble them up.

Rarity, one of Pinkie Pie's many, many, many best friends, eats them when she is up late at night designing an important dress; although she tries hard to not spill any crumbs on herself. She hates messes. Fluttershy, another one of her friends who takes care of the animals of the local forest, feeds her animals them after Pinkie Pie drops them off at her cabin. Rainbow Dash, the speedster pony, devours them up after a long day racing and winning said races other Pegasus. Applejack eats apple cupcakes when she is outside on the farm fields; tending to the apple trees that stand tall. Twilight Sparkle, the student of the grand Princess Celestia, has them as late night snacks when reading her books; Pinkie Pie delivers them every night.

Heck, even Spike, the baby dragon who is taken care of by Twilight and who is her assistant, enjoys diamond encrusted and gem laced cupcakes made by the pink pony herself.

The cupcakes are so each so different. Some of them have pink icing on the top like Pinkie Pie's fur. Others have blue icing with rubies implanted in the top. Many others have yellow icing that taste like lemons, or brown chocolate icing, or just plain vanilla icing that's as white as snow. There are many favorites of Ponyville; everypony has different tastes after all. However, pink icing cupcakes are the most liked. Pinkie Pie tells everypony that there are no secret ingredients in her cupcakes. She insists that she has nothing to hide. She's quite open about the recipes for her cupcakes; sugar, baking mix, natural fruits and other kinds of food.

But she never says what the cupcakes with the pink icing are made of. When asked, she says that it's just simple strawberries. That it is nothing special. She's lying when she says that. You see, if she told another pony what the real ingredients for the pink icing are, then nopony would eat them anymore. They would be shocked, disturbed, and even somewhat disgusted at her. The secret ingredient would be revealed and everypony in Ponyville would reject her friendship. Or worse, become afraid of her. Her friends would abandon her; leaving her to rot after death all alone. And she hates being alone. Everypony would hate her if they knew the truth. The truth about how she makes the pink icing such a deep shade of pink that seems to match her fur. Or better yet, how she makes the color seem almost crimson. In the middle of being pink and red.

They would know that Pinkie Pie keeps a knife under her pillows in her room. A knife that's so sharp yet doesn't glimmer in the light of the kitchen anymore after repeated uses. A knife that's stained red. She would have to explain why her employers always hear crying coming from in her room at night; cries of pain. She would also have to explain why there are scars hidden under her pink fur that run down her hooves. Scars that look like cuts.

So, she can't tell anypony about what she puts into the cupcakes. After all, it is a secret ingredient.


End file.
